Question: Solve for $p$. $ \dfrac{12}{11} = \dfrac{p}{12} $ $p =$
Multiply both sides by ${12}$. $ {12} \times \dfrac{12}{11} = \dfrac{p}{12} \times {12} $ $ \dfrac{{12} \times 12}{11} = p $ $p = \dfrac{144}{11}$